1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge with spacers, especially to a hinge mounted between a cover and a base of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A hinge with spacers is mounted between a cover and a base of an electronic device and comprises a pintle and multiple spacers. The pintle is mounted through the spacers. When the pintle is rotated relative to the spacers, the pintle rubs against the spacers to provide friction for holding the cover at desired visual angles. However, due to spacer design, different parts of the spacer bear different stress. If one part of the spacer sustains excessive stress, the spacer may break and require repair.
With reference to FIG. 12, a conventional spacer (60) for a conventional hinge has a central hole (61) and a topographical map in FIG. 11 shows stress in MPa across the spacer (60) when a pintle is rotated to 5 degrees. Two sidewalls (62) and a positioning segment (63) of the spacer (60) bear greatest stress, as high as 1866 MPa. Since the conventional hinge is required to pass a rotating test comprising at least twenty thousand rotations, such areas are prone to failure during such test. The sidewalls (62) continuously bear excessive stress so that the conventional spacer (60) is easily broken from the sidewalls (62). Furthermore, excessive stress acting on the positioning segment (63) results in wearing away of the positioning segment (63) leading to loss of positioning function of the positioning segment (63).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge with spacers to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.